Namesakes
by VA-Parky
Summary: Obiwan feels lost after Anakin succumbs to the Dark side, but finds hope in the meaning behind the twin's names.


**Summary: **As Obi-wan despairs over the loss of Anakin, he finds hope where he least expects it.

**Disclaimer**: I have no affiliation with Star Wars, but I wish I did!

**Author's Notes: **I've tinkered with Obi-wan's history a bit for 'artistic' purposes, so if you're strictly into canon, you may not like this viggie. But if you're willing to lend me a little leeway, please read on. FYI, the segments in _italics_ are memories / thoughts. Thanks for reading!

**_00000_**

**JEDI TEMPLE, COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

"He really doesn't know how much Skywalker looks up to him, does he?" Mace Windu asked, watching Obi-wan stride from the Council Chambers, the young boy by his side. The door slid shut behind them with a hiss.

"Concerned only with being a dutiful Master, Obi-wan is," Yoda replied, tapping his gimer stick on the floor for emphasis. "To get over his resentment towards his new Padawan, time it will take."

"Perhaps it is not such a good idea to put them together."

"The Force's will, it is," Yoda replied simply. "Question the Force, our job it is not. Realize the strength of their bond, Obi-wan will, when the time is right."

**THIRTEEN YEARS LATER, POLIS MASSA MED CENTER**

My eyes stung from unshed tears as I watched one of my last remaining friends struggle through the last few moments of her life. I dragged a shaking hand through my hair, leaving the reddish gold strands standing at an awkward angle.

_How could this have happened? Why didn't he trust me? Didn't he know I would have done anything for him?_

The answer came to me with painful clarity: _no._

"_And then my Master showed me how to float a piece of shurra fruit across the table!" the young voice exclaimed. I paused just outside the doorway, a smile on my lips at the obvious excitement in the Padawan's voice. But then I heard:_

"_You are so fortunate. Master Kenobi would never let me do something like that. 'Anakin, the Force is not to be used in such a lighthearted manner.' Ugh, I can hear him now."_

_Anakin's voice was filled with reproach and I staggered to the wall, mortified. Catching the sound of footsteps coming towards the door, I donned the hood of my cloak and hurried down the hallway, not wanting Anakin to know he'd been overheard._

"Obi-wan?" Her soft voice startled me from my memories. "Wh- where are we?"

"Shhh," I soothed. "You're in a medical ward, Padmé. Please, save your strength."

She gave a painful sigh and settled back against the white medical cot. Her skin was growing more ashen by the moment, and the lack of color made her eyes seem unnaturally large. My heart twisted as I realized the normally eloquent Senator was struggling to speak.

"I'm sorry-" she whispered. "Anakin..."

Just hearing the name caused my jaw to clench in anguish.

Clearing my throat, I gently replied, "I'm sorry, Padmé. He is not here."

She shook her head as if I had misinterpreted her statement. Wanting to soothe her, I placed a gentle hand on hers and she squeezed it in gratitude, smiling sadly as she prepared to say good-bye.

_Not yet. Please, Force, not yet._

"Padmé, stay with us," I begged. I closed my eyes briefly before fixing her with a ghost of my normal smile. "You're carrying twins, Milady. They need you."

Her body arched as another contraction tore through her abdomen and the medical droids hurried forth to inject her with a syringe. I knew it was simply a delay of the inevitable; I could already feel the tendrils of Death encroaching, sinking their talons into their latest victim.

She opened her mouth once more, wanting desperately to speak. But the words fell silent, her eyes sliding shut with a flutter of lashes.

_No!_

Fighting down a wave of panic, I turned to the nearest droid in concern.

"A side effect of the medication," the brittle voice intoned as it rolled away. "She will wake soon; it is almost time for the births."

Nodding my understanding, I scrubbed a hand across my face. The simple movement aggravated the superficial wounds I had obtained on Utapau, but the pain was welcome. At least it was a distraction, albeit a temporary one.

_How could I have been so wrong? __Why didn't I see it?_

Again, the eerie voice whispered in my ear: _because you didn't want to._

_Anakin fought to keep his eyes open, struggling to input the coordinates needed for the activation of the autopilot program. After a few tries, the task was finally completed and he yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes sleepily. _

_Laughter in my voice, I stated, "Anakin, shore leaves are supposed to leave you refreshed and recharged, not more tired than before you left."_

_Expecting an equally teasing retort from the younger Jedi, I was startled by the suspicious glare Anakin fixed on me. _

"_I am now a Jedi Knight. What I do on my leave is not your concern," he insisted darkly. Then, without any further explanation, he brushed past me and entered his quarters. _

_Moments later, he returned and guilt seemed to permeate his entire being._

"_I'm sorry, Master. Please forgive my earlier behavior. I have no excuse."_

"_It's all right, Anakin," I promised. Then, I winked, "I know how you get when you're tired."_

_Anakin gave a rueful grin and patted me on the shoulder. "That's because you get the same way, Master."_

_Our laughter reverberated around the small space and the sound warmed my heart._

I closed my eyes as I reeled from the loss of the closest friend I had ever known. I had been taught to release my emotions, to leave them to the will of the Force - it was a Jedi mandate I had gladly embraced... Ever since the day I had learned what pain really was... The day my life changed forever.

_The day I left them behind._

I had only spoken of it once.

Putting my head in my hands, I let the tears come.

**MEDICAL CHAMBER, TEN MINUTES LATER**

I gathered the tattered remnants of my courage as Padmé began to stir. This time, there was no agonizing moment of blissful innocence - instead, she simply blinked a few times before sobbing quietly.

Helpless, I could only stand there as the tears ran down her face, soaking the hair at her temples. My hands twitched, wanting nothing more than to smooth them away but I was halted by a sense of honor. _The right is not mine. It is the duty of the children's father. _

_Oh, Anakin, you should be here._

I flushed as I realized I had spoken the last part aloud, but she simply gazed at me with eyes full of understanding. We stayed that way for a long moment as the droids scurried around us, moving into position. She took a deep breath and again attempted to speak.

"You were-" she wheezed. "An-"

Again, her words were interrupted by a sharp cry of pain and I gritted my teeth sympathetically. _Force, she has been through so much already. Why must she continue to suffer? _

I saw the reason a few seconds later.

"A boy."

_Oh, Anakin, he's perfect, _I thought, stepping back so the droid could move forward. My heart sank as I saw Padmé was too weak to take her new son. The small hand she lifted hovered for a moment before falling back to the sheets.

Yet somehow, her voice was strong as she whispered, "Luke."

I felt as if someone had run me through with a light saber.

_No, it's not possible – just a cruel coincidence. He wouldn't have remembered after all this time. Don't be foolish._ Resolutely, I shook my head and backed away.

But all denials were forgotten as the precious bundle was placed gently into my arms. Cradling the tiny baby against my chest, I wanted nothing more than to shield him from the cruel reality that was playing out before us.

_Oh Luke, I'm so sorry. You're going to have to be stronger than any child should have to be. _

Moments later, my head snapped up as a wail pierced the air, accompanied by a monotonous voice proclaiming, "A girl." I smiled softly even as I grieved for my dying friend. Her breathing was getting more shallow and ragged, her life dwindling.

_Oh Padmé, you can let go. I will take care of them. You have my word. _

As if she could hear me, she nodded and her words were clear as she called, "Leia."

_Leia... Luke and Leia..._ The names echoed through my head and I flinched. I hadn't allowed myself to think of those beloved names in so long. Not since that night...

_The sounds of whimpering reached my ears and I pulled myself from my bunk, stumbling sleepily towards the source. Anakin was huddled under a thin blanket, shaking violently. _

_"Anakin? Are you all right?" I asked, concerned._

_"Yes, Master," he mumbled. His small frame continued to quake. "I'm sorry if I woke you."_

_Sensing the nightmare had troubled the young boy more than he wanted to admit, I sank to the cold floor and rested my head against the bed frame. Intending to issue a reminder about the Force, I was surprised when another statement entirely came out of my mouth: "I had to leave my family behind too - a younger brother and sister."_

_The sobs quieted slightly as Anakin asked, "You did?"_

_"I did," I affirmed. "They were crazy little imps who loved nothing better than to torture their big brother." Anakin had laughed and the welcome sound prompted me to regale him with tales of the three young Kenobi's. Finally, my Padawan began to nod off and I stood, intending to return to my quarters. Before I could leave, I felt a small hand on my arm and turned to find Anakin looking at me with sleepy eyes. Quietly, the boy asked, "Master, where are Luke and Leia now?"_

_There was a long silence before I was able to reply, "They are with the Force." Nodding sadly but sympathetically, my apprentice closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. _

_I had returned to my room that night, remembering every moment of that fateful day. The initial joy of meeting the Jedi, the sense of adventure that began to stir in my chest... _

_...And a pair of ginger haired siblings, solemnly watching their eldest brother board the ship that would take him away forever. _

_Oh, Force… _

_Anakin _had_ remembered_

"Obi-wan-" Padmé sighed. She looked at me, her dying words now laden with unspoken meaning: "There _is_ good in him. I know there is... still." Another breath and she was gone.

Yet I wasn't alone.

Anakin had given me a message from beyond the darkness; one that spoke of friendship, love and indestructible bonds.

As I cradled his children in my arms, I knew…

There was hope...

**-FIN-**


End file.
